YusukEminem
by You You Hack A Shoe
Summary: Yusuke has lost his job, all he has left is some rhymes...
1. I got in!

Yo this is my first story  
  
in all the history  
  
so go easy on me  
  
you dont know how bad i could be  
  
(2BC will always mean to be continued)  
  
Boss: Yusuke you're fired!  
  
Yusuke: Why??  
  
Boss: Cause is the 5th time a lady complains about ur comments!  
  
Yusuke: But boss! im a regular guy  
  
Boss: Well save ur regularity for outside your work!  
  
Yusuke: Fine, I will  
  
Boss: Too late! Now get the hell out of here!  
  
Yusuke: 1 more chance?  
  
Boss: I SaID GET THE FUCK OUT OF...  
  
*Yusuke leaves*  
  
Yusuke: Aw man! now what? I was fired now i have no job  
  
*Goes home. Gets there and opens the door*  
  
Yusuke: I wont be able to pay the next rent, im fucked  
  
Kurama: Don't say that  
  
Yusuke: Hey, how is it going  
  
Kurama: Get another job and there  
  
Yusuke: It isn't that easy, im not very good at anything  
  
Kurama: There are lots of different jobs out there  
  
Yusuke: yeah, I'll stop wasting time, rent and light and water bills   
  
kick in next week. I should start looking now.  
  
Kurama: That's the spirit  
  
Yusuke: Can you help me?  
  
Kurama: Of course!  
  
*They went to the streets breathlessly looking for jobs*  
  
Yusuke: I'll take this job newspaper, i might find something  
  
*They go back home*  
  
Yusuke: Let's see, baby sitting, $600 a week, hmmmm  
  
Kurama: Ahahaha, i can just imagine u baby sitting  
  
Yusuke: you're right, I would probably punch the shit of the little   
  
bastard the first day  
  
Kurama: Uh, look! construction working, $1,200 a week!  
  
Yusuke: Too lazy  
  
Kurama: Oh kay, how is this!  
  
Yusuke: which, there are like 10,000 jobs  
  
Kurama: This one, rap battling  
  
Yusuke: what, are you crazy? ill get my ass owned  
  
Kurama: Reward = $50,000 1st place  
  
Yusuke: I'll take it!  
  
(And so did Yusuke applied for it)  
  
2BC... 


	2. The Meeting

Yusuke: Hi, I would like to enter the rap battles  
  
Dude: name and last name please?  
  
Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Dude: Sorry dude, only whites and blacks enter, no Azns  
  
Yusuke: Dude what the fuck...  
  
(With one hand picks "Dude" up high up)  
  
Dude: Alright! I can make an exception!  
  
Yusuke: Better!  
  
Kurama: Take it easy, you're in  
  
Yusuke: When is my first meeting  
  
Dude: Tomorrow at six pm  
  
Yusuke: Ill be here! Let's go Kurama  
  
(they leave. Then they get home)  
  
Kurama: Alright Yusuke, I got to go  
  
Yusuke: kk, see ya  
  
(Kurama exits)  
  
Yusuke: I need to practice...hmmm... but how?  
  
Hiei: Have you seen Kurama?  
  
Yusuke: Yo Hiei go away  
  
when you stand like that you look gay  
  
get the fuck out, i dont want you near  
  
if you need help i'll get you outta here  
  
Hiei: what the hell was that?  
  
Yusuke: Im practicing my rhymes, did ya hear them?  
  
Hiei: why, dont tell me you're in Drama class  
  
Yusuke: Hell no, my new job is rap battles  
  
Hiei: Ahahahaha! get outta here you loser  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah? Let's see you do better  
  
Hiei: Hey Yusuke, you are such a fucking prick  
  
looking at you makes me fucking sick  
  
you want me to give you something to lick?  
  
take this suggestion, why dont you suck my dick?  
  
(Hiei leaves)  
  
Yusuke: Oh my fuking... i was burned, cant believe this  
  
(1 day later)  
  
Yusuke: Damn, 30 mins till six, i should leave right now  
  
(leaves, then the 30 mins pass)  
  
Dude: Winner is, Dante Brown!  
  
*clapp clapp shout yell, whistle!!!!*  
  
Dude: Next two... Lil Nick vs. Urameshi Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Here it goes!  
  
2BC... 


	3. To the Next Round

Dude: And let the battle begin!

Lil Nick: Ill go first, since i got some thing important to say Too bad we just met, but i know you're Yusu-kay I went home last night and guess what i found?  
Your momma, ass up, face on the ground.  
How can i say no to that The woman was desperate as a matter of a fact After all, your father, we all know hes asian Even some women with that get unpatient So i had to do her a favor, therefore i tapped that Then flipped her ass up...

Dude: Alright then! Time's up! Give it up for Lil Nick!

Crowd: Applause shout, noise, noise applause, noise shout

Dude: Wow man, how can you recover from such fatality? Anyways...

Yusuke: Run the clock man, i got something to say too Its a very deep confession that really concerns you This bitch be talkin about my mom, like he aint got one What im about to say might disappoint you, and im not done I did your mom too Exactly nine months before giving birth to you So what does that make you?  
You were right however, she did offer herself out Came back home disappointed, and there is no doubt Brag all you want bro, but its still a fact My father's too inch is still longer than that points at nick's crotch

Dude: Time!!!

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOo Mother fucken burnt!!!

Lil Nick: Man fuck you!walks up to Yusuke

Yusuke: I beat you fair, step back before there is a disadvantage for you

Lil Nick: beat this mo'focka! threw a punch at Yusuke's face

(Yusuke slightly leaned his head out of the way)

Yusuke: Shot gun!! Punched Nick right on the stomach, and thats all yu need to know

Crowd: ooooOOOooooo... 5 sec silence APPLAUSE SHOUT NOISE NOISE!!

Dude: It seems we got an obvious winner! Give it up for Yusuke!

Crowd: Shout shout!! Applause noise shout noise!!

(Yusuke walks off the stage)

Yusuke: (to himself in the restroom) Damn, i thought he had me

Kurama: You did well Urameshi. I researched for you

Yusuke: What

Kurama: Your next battle is tomorrow at 5:50pm

Yusuke: Really...

Kurama: Bad news is, yur going against last year's champion

Yusuke: ...

Kurama: Yup, red Rapper...

Yusuke: Fuck...

(Yusuke went home and drank beer and ate cheap chips for the rest of the night)

The next day came...

Hiei: Yo Detective, go get yo ass whooped, i aint missin it

Yusuke: (wakin up) Get off my damn window man

Hiei: Yu'll be late... ha ha ha!

Yusuke: (looks at the clock and notices its 4:30pm) Oh shit!!!

(Yusuke went quickly to get dressed, had something to eat, and went directly for the showoff)

2BC... ( Yeah iknow i took forever to upload, i hope my original lectors come back T.T) 


End file.
